Happy Birthday
by spicygurl
Summary: Ponyboy contemplates the idea of giving himself to Two-Bit as a gift. Slash.


**Hey guys, just thought I'd throw a one-shot at y'all. It's a slash of course, Two-Bit and Ponyboy. I know I'm probably the most unfaithful author in the world, but hopefully this one-shot makes up for it. I'm finding it harder and harder to write these fics because I keep thinking about what sounds good and what doesn't and I end up putting it off to the side. I've started about 7 stories before deciding this was the one I'd stick with. However, the other ones may surface later. ** Which isn't really a bad thing. It means I'm getting better at editing and becoming a more conscious writer.**  
><strong>

**Warning: Slash. Please don't read this if you know for a fact that you are against male/male pairings. There is some lemon in the last few sections but it is not insanely graphic like my other pieces. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Outsiders or its wonderful characters.**

* * *

><p>Soda threw himself on our bed, clad in only boxer-shorts. He must have been too tired to put on anymore clothes after his shower and I don't blame him. He goes to work longer than I go to school — more than 8 hours. But he's doing the thing he loves most and as long as he's happy, we all are.<p>

"Boy, am I beat." He sighed, adjusting himself in the sheets. "How was school today, Pony?"

I shrug. "How it always is. Socs actin', tough, greasers actin' tougher and then a week's worth of homework to do in one night."

He winced at the homework bit. "Jeez, kid, d'ya get it all done?"

I nod. Of course I did. The last — _very _last thing I wanted to do was get Darry pissed at me. He expected the best from me at all times and if my math homework wasn't on the kitchen table for him to check when he got home, I was in for it.

"You're just about the tuffest kid I know. I don't even think Darry could manage all the work you do and still get A's higher'n clouds."

This made me smile. Soda was probably the only person in the world that thinks I'm tuff.

"It's nothing, Soda." He ruffles my hair and I swat his hand away. This is as rough as we get for the night because, as I mentioned before, Soda is exhausted and I'd be lying if I said I wasn't tired, too.

"Get the lights, Pony. I'm about to pass out."

Silently, I reach over and pull down the chain light-switch to our bedside lamp. The illumination of the room is gone, only to be replaced by the dim glow of the street light outside. Soda wraps his muscled arm around me and buries his nose in my hair.

_He'll be asleep soon_, I yell at myself. _Ask before it's too late_.

"Soda," I whisper into the darkness. I feel him snuggle closer to me, but nonetheless he grunts in response. "Are you up? I mean, I guess it can wait ..." He _did_ seem half-asleep already.

"Mmm ... I'm up. Go ahead and ask."

"You sure?" He nodded. "You know how you said I could ask you anything, anytime and you'd never get upset or angry?"

This got his attention and he immediately pulled away from me so he could look into my eyes. Or at least look in the general area of where my eyes were located.

"Yes, I remember. What's bothering ya?"

"It's ... Two-Bit," I started.

"What, did something happen between you two?"

I shook my head instantly. Two-Bit was my boyfriend of 6 and a half months now, and he's been the best I've ever had. Even if he's the _only _one I've ever had. He was perfect. Cute, funny and loving and I wanted him to be mine forever.

"No," I continued, "His birthday is coming up on Saturday and I was wondering if you could help me with the gift I wanna give him."

"Oh," he seemed relieved as he began to snuggle back into the sheets. "What did you have in mind."

I could feel my cheeks beginning to heat slightly as I struggled to phrase my answer. Finally, I decided on one word.

"Me."

Even though I couldn't see him, I knew that he'd raised his eyebrows. "What do you mean by that? As far as I'm concerned he's already got you."

"No, that's not what I meant." How can I put this without actually saying it? "I mean ... I meant that I wanna, ya know, let him _have _me." Please understand, Sodapop. For all that is good, catch my drift.

"Oh!" And I am saved from further embarrassment. "You mean _that_. Y'all haven't done all that yet?"

Well, not technically. Two-Bit promised me he would only go as far as I'd let him and take things slow. He swore that he wouldn't rush things and he never did. Sure, he's gotten a little too touchy-feely and his hands have wandered a little too far, but whenever I said 'stop' he'd do so immediately, dropping his hands entirely. As far as having sex went, we never even got close.

I shook my head.

Soda hummed, amused. "He never tried anything with you?

Well ... "Nope," I lied. Soda didn't need to know about Two-Bit's grab-spasms. "Never. That's why I wanna make his birthday special. He's gone half a year without any action. That's hard to do, isn't it, Soda?"

"If you're used to getting some every night, it sure is. I'm actually shocked he went that long."

I wouldn't know. "Well, do you think it's a good idea or no?"

He sat up again, then leaned across me to turn the lights back on. "I'm not going to lie to you, Pony. You're my favorite little brother —" try _only _little brother " — and I want you to be happy. Are you sure this is what you wanna do? You only get one first time."

"Yeah, I know and I'm sure this is what I wanna give him. He's the best boyfriend ever and I wanna show him that." Besides, I added mentally. He's been my first for everything else, might as well sweep the board.

"You know it's gonna hurt, right?" Soda noted. I looked at him in confusion. Has Soda bottomed for a guy before? Quickly catching on to my train of though, he clarified. "I've been with a few girls, Pony, the whole experience isn't one hundred percent pleasurable."

Right ... "I figured it would hurt." Not only through common sense, but of the few times Two-Bit got over-excited in a make-out session, I can vouch that he is not a small boy.

Soda sighed. "Pony, if you're absolutely, positively sure you wanna do this —" I am." — then I wish you the best."

**xXx**

"Happy birthday, Two-Bitch," Steve complimented before tossing an object his way.

"Two-_Bit_, get it right." He inspected the object in his hand, glanced at me, then shoved it in his back pocket. "Thanks, Steve," he answered sarcastically.

"What is it?" I asked, but he just shook his head, insisting that it was nothing. Whatever, I'd find out later.

"Two-Shit," Dally smirked. "Here, man."

"Two-_Bit_," he grumbled, accepting the gift from Dally. This one, Two-Bit let me see. It was cash. Looked close to 30 dollars. "Thanks, Dal."

"Whatever, man. You tell anyone I got you something for your birthday and you won't live to see 20."

Soda walked in then. "Hey, Nit-Wit!" Two-Bit growled. That one wasn't even close. "Nineteen years old and graduating High School. I'm proud of you, buddy."

"Where's my present?"

Soda look baffled."Present? So I have to let you date my baby brother _and _get you a gift? What is the world coming to?"

Soda glanced at me then, a brief look of mischief in his eyes. I knew instantly that I didn't like what he was thinking. Whatever it was. He moved towards me and scooped me up bridal-style.

"Soda, put me down," I shrieked, gripping his neck tighter. I guess it's needless to say I don't like being lifted for fear of being dropped. He put me down, but not where I would have preferred. I now found myself being cradled in Two-Bit's arms.

"Happy birthday, man!" Soda cheered proudly.

"It was a nice thought and all, Sodapop, but this ain't wrapped." Two-Bit looked down at me, his eyes ever laughing.

"Well sure he's wrapped! Look at all those clothes he's got on." The laughter emitted by my brother, Steve and Dallas was enough to scorch my face and I moved to hide in Two-Bit's neck. Even though I couldn't hear Two-Bit's laughter, I could feel his body shaking and knew he was.

"Sodapop, is the cake ready yet?" Thankfully, my plan to distract my brother long enough to stop the laughter worked, and he scurried into the kitchen followed by Steve.

Dally stood and stretched. "I'll be back in a little while. I gotta go find the kid." 'The kid' was always Johnny. Johnny was the only one he cared about enough to go lookin'. "I'll send 'im over here if he's lookin' for cake."

"Later, Dal," Two-Bit nodded in his direction. "I've got some kind of gift from everyone but you. Are you gonna give me something?"

I smiled smugly. "Yes, I got you something."

He waited a moment. "Am I gonna get it ... soon?"

"Yes, you get it soon."

"Glory, Ponyboy, you'll drive me insane! What is it?"

"It's in my room. Follow me."

**xXx**

I'll tell ya, for a tough actin' hood, Two-Bit Mathews has got some of the softest lips ever. I wouldn't mind just sitting here on my bed all day, making out with him. Really.

I scooted closer to him then allowed my hands to run up and down his chest. Muscles, amazing muscles were there tensing as my fingers passed. I lay my palm across his heart, a slow and steady rhythmic beat drummed in-time with his deep breaths.

My eyes popped open when he moaned, and I had to control the smirk that wanted to show itself. I gazed downward at Two-Bit's belt-buckle. This was the perfect window of opportunity to give him his present.

Slowly, I let my hand slide down his chest, past his stomach, and rest on Two-Bit's 'glory'. The feeling was strange. Having him harden like that in my hand, I mean. But that doesn't mean I didn't like it.

"Whoo," Two-Bit gasped. "What do you think you're doin'?"

Two-Bit allowed me to shove him back onto the mattress. The shock of my newly adopted aggression was evident in everything about him. His eyes were wide, his movements were jerky and unsure, his kiss wavered between that of an expired 19-year-old and a pubescent 13-year-old.

I couldn't help but smirk against his lips. I knew it was wrong to torment someone with this kind of confusion, but I couldn't help patting myself on the back for causing it.

"What's the matter?" I ask in an innocent tone. "You don't wanna kiss me?"

"Of course I do. I'm just not too sure you know what you're asking for when you go around touching me like that."

My fingers found their way to the top button of my boyfriend's shirt and swirled itself around it menacingly. "What do you think I'm asking for?"

His eyes sparkled, a flash of hunger that he's waited six long months to satisfy. This time, he pulled me top him, our bodies fitting perfectly into each others' curves.

"I'll be careful, Pony," Two-Bit promised. "And if you want me to stop, I will in a heartbeat." As strong as his words were, and as sure as I was that he would be gentle, fear still whipped past me every other second. Deep inside I knew that being gentle only made it hurt _less_, it didn't stop the pain entirely. But I'd already promised myself that I'd stick it out at least for a bit, otherwise Two-Bit's birthday gift would be ruined all together.

I wrapped my arms around his neck pushing our faces together even more. Distracting myself with Two-Bit just might take my thoughts off how painful this whole thing would be. Who knows, this could even be fun.

**xXx**

"Two-Bit," I gasped. "Move."

We were both naked now. Getting each other down to our skivvies was the fun and playful part. However, now that Two-Bit stuffed his manhood inside of me, the business had begun. It was definitely underestimated how much stretching this would involve, and even though it wasn't entirely comfortable, I still wanted Two-Bit to finish okay.

Sweat dripped down his eyebrows, and I briefly wondered if he was in pain too. A low, guttural moan he emitted told me otherwise.

"Oh gosh," he closed his eyes and let his hips do the work. I won't lie, I was very surprised that he could move his hips like that. Who knew?

Somewhere along the road, I found myself enjoying the whole experience, the pain was now a small, white speck in the back of my mind. Now I was in a world of pleasure and I wanted more. I wanted Two-Bit to fill me up with his seed.

I offered him words of encouragement between every thrust. "That's it," I said, stroking his biceps. "Come on, Two-Bit. You can do it."

"P-Pony, I'm ... ugh, I'm gonna cum."

And sure enough, he did. A lot.

This feeling was ... no, I'm not gonna lie. This was incredibly uncomfortable and I didn't like it — at all. But I put on a poker-face as Two-Bit collapsed next to me. His breathing was still ragged but I could tell he was starting to gain control of it again.

"That was amazing, Ponyboy Curtis. I love you, really."

"It was the best birthday present you got today?" I asked already knowing the answer.

"By far," he promised. "Thank you."

I smiled up at him. "Happy birthday."


End file.
